Michigan: Misery
by ollixanna
Summary: One-shot. Huddy. A look at the mysterious college relationship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own House, M.D. or any of it's characters.**

**AN: So, first house fic. Pretty short. **

* * *

"Something tells me that someday you'll be the one. You'll be the one I'll regret letting go of, but right now it hurts too much to look at you," Lisa cried as she held his hand weakly.

Greg stared at the crying woman before him. It had taken five months, but here they were. She was finally getting rid of him, just like he knew she would. It was breaking his heart, but he couldn't let that be known. He had to remain the arrogant bastard. So he simply nodded in agreement.

"That's all you have to say? A damn nod!" she raged suddenly as she yanked her hands away from his large one.

"What the else can I say?" Greg asked quietly, never breaking his calm cool exterior.

"Ask me to stay, ask me to give you one more chance, anything that says you still have a heart," she yelled from across the room. They were in his studio apartment, he was on the futon and she had backed up to the kitchen.

"Nothing I can say will take back what I did, nothing will let you feel the same way about me," he answered in the same cool manner.

She stared at him, the tears that had pooled were now slowly falling down her face. She knew it was the truth, but would never admit it. Because he was always right, his ego didn't need to be stroked anymore.

He sat rubbing his heavily stubbled chin, a shadow that had grown mysteriously darker as the months passed. It wasn't a quite beard, but he far from clean-shaven.

Lisa watched him. She thought she had broken through the walls he'd put up to protect himself. But everything had changed when she'd gone home with him to meet his parents.

His father had been cool, to put it lightly. It seemed as though anything Greg said or did was automatically incorrect, choosing to bring her home included. His mother had been warm and accommodating, which had reminded her of the way Greg behaved when they absolutely alone.

Their stay was ended abruptly the afternoon Greg came storming into the house after he had tried to make an, apparently futile, attempt to attain some sort of peace with his father. He didn't explain, just strode past the kitchen where she'd been having a pleasant time with his mother while assisting in making dinner.

Lisa had politely excused herself and quickly followed him up the stairs where she found him packing. She didn't ask what happened, but simply assisted by packing quickly. They walked down the stairs within 10 minutes. He never looked back, his focus was on getting out NOW. Lisa however, paused, his mother had given him an apologetic glance as they left without speaking.

Since then there had been a growing rift and nothing Lisa did could fix it. Everyday she'd seen less and less of him, until she found herself having to actually scour the campus to find him. The last time she found him, he was getting it on with a nursing student at a party. He hadn't apologized or asked for her forgiveness. He'd simply given her a look that seemed to say, what did you really expect from me.

That was three days ago and today she'd come to his room after he left a message with her roommate. He hadn't said anything. That was when she told him how she felt.

"I guess I'll go now," she nearly whispered as she pulled her ski cap down over her dark curly locks.

Greg continued to sit on the bed, he appeared to be mulling something over. He saw her, but didn't. All he knew was she was leaving, for good. He would never get to hold her close after a snow fight again. She wouldn't scold him for the ridiculous things he chose to partake in.

He knew things would be awkward without her. She wouldn't be at his lacrosse matches or waiting in his room after a particularly taxing day. He was sad, but his father's words ate at him everyday.

"She's the best woman you've ever dated," he'd said while they perused the hardware store for the new faucet his mother had requested.

Greg merely grunted in response, having no idea how to respond.

"She's smart, she's polite, she's funny, and she's pretty to boot. She's the ideal woman, and you don't deserve her. You're too careless and too egotistical to be able to provide what a girl like her deserves," his father said while they stood in line.

Greg stared at his father and actually felt a blush rising onto his face. His father was blunt and to the point, but he was cruel for vocalizing his concerns so publicly. Greg didn't say anything, merely followed his father out and bolted from the car before it came to a complete stop at home.

They'd left as soon as possible, Lisa had never asked why, she just understood and they were gone. He'd tried to not let the words eat at him, but he'd never had any control over the effect his father had on him. He found himself avoiding Lisa and her goodness, hoping she would leave him and find someone worthy of her.

Now he watched as she pulled her boots on, and opened the door. She turned and gave him one last look. The look said it all, she was going to love him forever. Yes she would try to move on but he'd made an impression on her, and she didn't think she'd ever find anyone at fit it exactly ever again. But they would both try, because Greg never let himself be happy, and Lisa was not someone who sought misery.

* * *

**AN: The idea of House and Cuddy being together in college is intriguing. Hope you enjoyed the story, ****I've been sitting on it for awhile. But... New Year, new opportunities. I've decided to release all the stories I've written. So let me know what you think, reviews are highly appreciated. I'll do my best to reply to you.**


End file.
